Nothing But Your Tshirt On
by Kobra Kid
Summary: What happens when you have nothing to do?


Casey was bored. She had nothing to do. Max was gone for the weekend, Ashleigh had a date, and Rusty was on "secret pledge" duty.

"Doblers…" She thought. What was there at Doblers? The chance to see Frannie sucking Evan's face off? The chance to ruin Ash's date?. No. No Doblers.

"Movies…" Another idea. How many had she seen from the house's collection? All of them. And they were all romantic comedies or dramas anyway…Casey wasn't in the mood for that. No movies.

"Ice cream…" She tried again. But what good was ice cream? The only thing ice cream would do was taste good for five minutes then go straight to her butt. Nope to ice cream.

"Sleep." She finally decided. Trotting up the stairs Casey pulled her sweater off and unbuttoned her jeans. In her room she tossed her clothes into the corner, then she went to her dresser and found a comfy sports bra and her favorite pair of boy short underwear. She took off her lacy push-up and pulled the soft cotton over her head and slipped off her matching panties, replacing them with the snug shorts.

Casey wasn't sure what pajamas she wanted to put on. she looked through her drawers but the only things she could find were the itchy nightgowns with ribbons and bows that Evan got her. All of her PJ pants were dirty. "Crap…" She muttered. Looking around her room she thought of the last thing she would possibly sleep in.

It was in her closet under the mass of Ash's clothes from the past year. A dark blue t-shirt that said: WISE in gray letters, then underneath a picture of a donkey. She'd taken it from Cappie two years ago. Slipping it over her head, the smell that she loved had been replaced by Ash's Victoria's Secret perfume, but the feeling of care and tenderness flowed over her.

Casey jumped into her bed and snuggled up in the covers. It'd been so long since she had the feeling of a man's shirt against her skin. Cappie easily gave over his shirts to her, Evan did too. But Cappie's were loose and cozy whereas Evan's were starched and itchy. Max…well Max had a thing about his shirts, Casey had never see him in a t-shirt. As she thought about this, her eyelids began to droop. Realizing how tired she was Casey curled up in a ball on her side and let her lids close entirely.

In the stage of early sleep there was a knock on her door. She shot up half awake. "Hello?"

"Case…" The door opened.

"Hmm?"

"Hi." Someone stepped in. Casey couldn't quiet tell who it was.

"Rusty sent me. He said when he talked to you earlier you felt bad."

"Cap?"

"Yeah. Do you still feel sick?"

"I never did…"

"But Rusty said…"

"Oh my gosh that little pervert. Do you know how many times he's tried to do this."

Cappie stepped closer to the bed, he was holding a CVS bag. "Do what?"

"Cap…what's in the bag?"

"Oh not much, medicine, Gatorade, anime porn. Just the stuff that makes me feel better when I'm sick ."

"Really? You brought that over for me?"

"Yeah. Because I thought you were sick." Cappie paused, "Now what were you saying about Rusty being a pervert?"

"Oh…oh yeah. He's been trying to get us back together for a while now. This was just a little one of his schemes." Casey shifted uneasily. It'd been a while since she had been in the same room with Cappie alone. Also she was in bed with nothing but his t-shirt on…and that wasn't weird at all.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Me. Yeah. Of course."

"You seem a little…odd."

"Odd? Why thanks. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Can I ask something else?"

"Sure."

"What is Miss ZBZ doing in her bed at nine on a Saturday night?"

"Sleeping." Casey replied like it was the most obvious thing. Cappie chuckled.

"I know that; but why?"

"Because I have nothing else to do."

"Hmm that's funny."

"Okay my turn." Casey said. "What's Mr. Kappa Tau doing here with his ex instead of at a party or with his girlfriend?"

"Well. Mr. Kappa Tau has been kicked out of his house for cleaning too much and he is single."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Cappie's gaze went to the floor. "Anyway, I'm here with my ex because I was worried about her."

"Thanks Cap. I can always count on you." Casey said standing up to give him a hug.

"Hey you're the one that bailed me out of a strip—oh hello. What's this?" Cappie looked up.

"What's what?"

"My wise ass shirt. I've been looking for that one."

Casey's face turned bright red. She'd forgotten all about that. "Um…"

"So why does Miss ZBZ have my shirt?"

Casey wanted to reply with something like 'why do you still have my bra?' but she found this the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. "Because she still cares about Mr. Kappa Tau."

"Casey, I thought we both agreed that we were over."

"I guess I lied then."

"Oh Miss ZBZ lying? That's going on her permanent record." Cappie said pretending to open a book and write something down.

"Cap, I broke up with you because my house told me to. Everyone hated the fact I was dating a Kappa Tau. And I was stupid for that. I apologize for being such…such a bitch."

"You don't know how much it hurt." Cappie mumbled taking a step closer to her.

"I bet it couldn't have felt worse than when you hooked up with my least favorite pledge."

"Hmm, you're right."

"I know."

"You always are."

"No." Casey said, "Nope. How can I always be right when I let you go?"

"I don't know." Cappie admitted. "I mean I am pretty awesome."

Casey laughed. "Cap…can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think we'd still be together if I didn't break up with you freshman year?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Okay." Casey said biting her lip. She wanted to ask another question but she couldn't say it without her voice cracking.

"So…I'm gonna go if you're not really sick."

"Oh, okay."

"Unless you want me to stay."

"Nah I'm good."

"Okay." Cappie looked at Casey, then he leaned in. Casey's heart started racing. She was too nervous to kiss him…

Cappie brushed back a piece of her hair. "Sorry," he apologized, "It was bothering me."

"It's okay." Casey's voice jumped an octave.

"Well, see ya around."

"Bye."

Casey sat on her bed and watched Cappie leave. She heard him go down the stairs and then the door closed. Tears filled in her eyes. She thought maybe Cappie wanted to get back together. Casey had to make sure it was really over for good. She jumped up and ran down the stairs, threw open the door, and sprinted down the sidewalk. Cappie wasn't too far.

"Cap! Cap!" She called running after him. He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

Casey was breathless by the time she reached him. "Do you want your shirt back?"

"Nah, you keep it."

"I don't want it…unless I'm with you."

"Case…"

"Cap. I love you. And I don't want to be without you anymore."

"Case…"

"Cap…"

"No Casey…sweetheart…you're only wearing your underwear. And these guys keep staring at you from behind a tree."

"What?" Casey cried and turned around. Sure enough she saw the heads of two guys going behind a tree in the Tri Pi's yard. "I'm gonna kill them…" Casey turned around but Cappie stopped her.

"Let me take care of this." He said, then he quietly walked over to the tree. "Whatcha doin' there boys?" he said as he walked around to the other side.

"N—nothing!" One of the guys—who Casey recognized as a creepy dork from Rusty's building—stammered.

"Really?"

"P—p—positive sir!" The other said.

"Tell the pretty lady her undies are nice, then apologize for staring, then go home."

"Okay! Okay!" They cried. Then they looked at Casey, "Sorry for staring at your pretty underwear!" they said in unison and ran way. Cappie laughed to himself then went back to Casey.

"There." He said, "They're gone."

"Thanks." Casey was beet red.

"No problem. So where were we?" Cappie paused, "By the way your underwear is very cute."

Casey grinned, "I know you think it is."

"Anyway…"

"I. Love. You." Casey put emphasis on each word. "I never ever, ever, ever want to be without you again. For real."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Prove it."

Casey stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. Cappie was taken off guard and stumbled backwards causing Casey to fall into him. Cappie wasn't ready for all the weight on him and he too fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

Casey smiled sheepishly at him as he rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Ow."

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

"No, no. I was just…I didn't think…I thought…"

"You thought I wasn't going to do that."

"Naw…"

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay yeah. I didn't think you were serious."

Casey put her elbows on Cappie's chest and looked into his eyes. "So, you think I ran out to catch up with you only in my underwear for nothing?"

"Yeah."

Casey furrowed her eyebrows, "You're stupid then."

"I'm stupid?"

"Yeah you butthead."

"Butthead? Wow, I haven't heard that one since like seventh grade."

"Well, now you have."

They were silent for a moment.

Cappie spoke up first, "I love you too Casey. And I don't want to let you go again."

"Really?" Casey asked. Cappie nodded. Casey smiled, "Then prove it."

Cappie sat up and pressed his lips against Casey's.


End file.
